Heart Like Steel
by ReidLover0700
Summary: One-shot about Ennis and Kali, because let's be real, they totally had a thing. She wouldn't have howled like that if she didn't care about him as more than a friend. Just my opinion. So please, read if you want! I swear it's better than it sounds :)


**Hi readers, so I've been completely obsessed with Teen Wolf lately and after the episode on Monday, I decided to write a one-shot about Kali and Ennis, because her reaction had a whole lot of pain and I honestly in that moment got the feeling that they were more than just fellow pack members, or friends. I also love Aiden comforting her. So he's in there a little. But only a little bit. I am going to write more teen wolf soon, but I decided I needed to write thisone like asap. I just had so many feels after the last episode. Anyway, this is my one-shot of Kali and Ennis, and I hope you like it! Read and Review so I know what you think! I love feedback.**

**SDSL**

* * *

The minute she saw Scott, the beta Deucalion has an intense obsession with, slash Ennis' leg, she felt it. When Ennis fell back, taking the Alpha Derek with him, her heart stopped. The look on Scott's face as the other beta, Isaac, pulled him back from the edge of the abyss said it all. She couldn't help but feel it even more when she heard the impact of their fall. She was so focused on it that she was only vaguely aware of Aiden holding her by her upper arms- holding her back from throttling Scott.

She had tried to make herself steel, like she had in the past when it came to... well, when it came to any other aspect of her life, honestly. Killing her alpha, and then her betas. Those were minor details in the grand scheme of things. They made her powerful. They made her strong. Nothing could ever touch her like when she was a girl. Before she was a werewolf. When she was weak. Even as a beta she was foolish leaving her heart open for anyone to take in their hands and destroy. She made the decision to kill the Alpha, and when she felt the power flow through her she knew- she would never let herself be weak or broken again. She killed her pack and felt even more powerful after each one died by her hand. She got more and more certain that she would never feel again... at least, not the bad stuff. She was comfortably numb, and she liked it that way. When she joined Deucalion, she felt it cement her fate; she would never succumb to those weaker emotions that crippled her in her past. She was always going to be strong, powerful, sadistic, bloodthirsty, and vicious.

She didn't realize how wrong she was to think nothing would ever touch her again. But how could she have known? When Deucalion told her he had recruited, without telling her, and brought home another Alpha for their pack, she thought nothing of it- only that she was a tad more than slightly irritated that he had done this without her. Until he walked into the room. Ennis. She didn't feel it immediately, but she was uneasy around the giant, muscular man walking through the door. There was something about him that set her on edge- maybe it was his massive form or sadistic smile, or even the fact that he had turned on his own and killed his pack just like she had. She didn't know it then, but it was because her instincts were screaming something she refused to hear- this man was going to break through the steel she placed around her heart.

When they sparred, she physically reacted if they were close. She kept him at an arms length, or legs length in her case, to try and stop the cracking she could feel in her cold, hard exterior. He tried joking with her casually, but she would roll her eyes or send a nasty comment his way to shut him down quickly in order to shut down the feelings rising up that she had been keeping kept locked away for so long. Some of them were feelings she had never even felt before, but that was even more reason to push them down in her opinion. Ennis never let it bother him much. Where he was quick to anger with almost everyone else, with her he just seemed to brush it off. She didn't get. She didn't want to get it.

Deucalion was no help either, although he rarely ever was. He kept pushing them together in situations, like when he made them scope out the twins, Ethan and Aiden for him. It was a long time for the two of them to be together- watching the twins for their potential, of which they had a lot. Deucalion only showed up when they had assured him that the twins would be perfect additions to the pack. He left her and Ennis to their own devices many a time, forcing them to work as a team and a unit- they even began to fight as one, not as much as Ethan and Aiden, but as much as two separate human beings ever could be. It felt to Kali like Duke didn't know (or didn't care) what it was doing to her. She thought Ennis didn't care either, and was doing it on purpose, to mess with her. But she eventually came to realize that this wasn't his m/o. Ennis was feeling the same feelings she was. He was different than she thought he would be. He had wormed his way into her heart somehow, getting in under her radar before could do anything about it.

Before long, he was hers and she was his. There was nothing either one of them could do about it. Not like they wanted to, though. They were both still vicious, sadistic and powerful- the only difference is that they were now tethered to one another. Even when they made love - of course neither one of them ever called it that - they were both sore for days, even healing as fast as they did. They would break things and drew blood from each other. Since they were both alphas, they never worried about losing each other. They never dreamed anyone could hurt either one of them, that anyone could tear them apart.

As Kali looked down at Ennis' broken-looking form, she realized she should have been more worried. She shouldn't have let things go so far. She should have squashed their bond when they had the chance. But it was really too late for any of that now.

A hand slid up to her shoulder, showing support as she stared down at Ennis' torn body. "We are going to fix this, Kali." It was Aiden. The young kid had taken an immediate liking to Kali. She was linked to Ethan, who stood behind them his fists clenched as he stared at Ennis, as well. Just like she was also linked with Duke; they were a pack after all. A pack is like a family. But Aiden had bonded a little more with Kali than Ethan had. Ethan and Aiden were two halves of one whole, but Aiden was the half that really connected with Kali. Ethan was more connected with Ennis, but maybe that was more based on sexual orientation. Of course, Ethan and Aiden were closest with each other, but Kali was a close second for Aiden, and Ennis was a close second for Ethan.

Kali rested a hand on Ennis' face. Ennis was still breathing, she could tell that. Derek was too, but she couldn't worry about him now. They had to take care of their own. _She_ had to take care of _her_ own.

"Well don't just sit there and stare at him. Let's get this show on the road." Duke said, in that rather insensitive way of his. Kali felt her anger flash, her eyes going read as she let out a low growl. Duke rose his eyebrows at her, and she pushed the anger down. Turning on her own was not going to help- at least not now.

"Help me with him." Kali finally hissed to Aiden, who nodded, moving around to the other side of Ennis. Duke held out his arm for Ethan to help him walk. Ethan cast a glance over his shoulder at them as they walked towards the exit of the abandoned mall.

Once they got him up, which was no small feat, he started to slowly come to consciousness. "Kali? Kid?" He said gruffly, acknowledging the two of them with confusion in his voice.

"Oh good, you're alive. Now I don't have to bring you back form the dead in order to murder you for that shit you just pulled." Kali told him in a hard voice, masking the relief she felt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aiden roll his eyes. She chose to ignore that.

"Kali... it is not like I chose... to fall three stories and land... on a damn escalator. Actually... I would have... preferred not to. It hurt like shit." He grunted in pain in between his labored breathing. "It's not... my fault."

"He's got a point, Kali." Aiden pointed out. It was Kali's turn to roll her eyes as they made their way to the exit.

No one spoke again until they were outside. "You could... just admit you are happy... that I'm alive." Ennis said again, slightly smirking. He knew her too well. Sometimes she hated it. Other times she didn't mind- it made it so certain things could go unsaid.

Instead of responding to that, she turned to Aiden, saying, "Help me get him into the car."

Duke sent them, Aiden, Kali and Ennis, to the veterinarian clinic with the Morell woman the next day, when Ennis appeared to be more hurt than they had originally thought. He wasn't healing- at least not fast enough for Kali's taste. He made Ethan go on the cross-country trip for reasons unknown to any of them. Ethan only agreed to still go if they would text him the minute that they had any update of his condition.

Aiden helped Kali take Ennis in to the clinic as they followed Ms. Morell- He almost seemed to be getting worse to be honest.

She was telling Deaton they needed his help and he did everything but say get the fuck out. Kali was losing her patience as he repeatedly said no, no matter what his sister said. Kali left Ennis' side for the first time since he was injured, coming to stand next to Ms. Morell. "Maybe I'll just kill her." She told Deaton, stroking his sister's hair. She was trying to motivate him with fear as her teeth came out and eyes went red.

"Not in here you won't." Deaton said, reminding her that he was not afraid of them and that he was not one to be messed with. "I suggest you leave, don't make me insist."

She went back to stand by Ennis, not wanting to push it further. Morell would get him to agree. She had to believe that, or she would lose it.

In the end, Morell reminding Deaton that they would go after the pack, and Scott, if Ennis died, did the trick. He opened the gate, and they were in. Kali only hoped that it meant that Ennis was going to be ok.

Deaton examined Ennis once they laid him on the table, cutting his shirt open. Even with cuts all over his body, Kali couldn't help but think his body was still beautiful. She stroked his face, and his arm, looking at him with a rare tenderness, showing affection for a brief moment before burying it once more.

"Somebody go turn the sign in the front to closed. This may take a while." Deaton said, and Kali's other hand, the one not on Ennis, gripped the table hard. Aiden held onto her arm. Morell went immediately from the room, Deaton mentioned needing to get medical supplies before leaving the room briefly.

Kali looked at Aiden, brushing off his arm. "Give me a moment." Aiden nodded, leaving the room.

Kali looked down at her barely conscious mate on the table in front of her. She cleared her throat, starting to speak with difficulty. "Ennis..."

Before she could really say anything, Ennis grabbed the hand that was on her arm. He squeezed it tightly, looking at her through heavily-lidded eyes. "I know. Kali, I know." This is one of those moments she was glad she didn't need to speak for him to understand.

She leaned down, holding her hair back, pressing her mouth against his. He returned the pressure, but he was weak, she could feel that. She pulled back slightly, and then whispered in his ear, "You are going to get better. And then I will kick your ass for scaring me."

Ennis smirked again. "Love you too, Kali." He said, and she froze, staring at him with first eyes. Of course she knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him. It was just the first time either one of them had said it out loud, even if he was only making fun of her.

Deaton walked back in, Aiden and Morell right behind him, sparing Kali from having to answer as she stood back up. Ennis squeezed her hand one more time before Deaton insisted the rest of them leave the room and leave him to his work. She cast one more look at Ennis before walking out of the room.

Morell left briefly, and when she returned, Duke was with her. He nodded to Aiden and placed a hand on Kali's shoulder. "I'm going to go check on our patient." Duke then went in the back to talk to Deaton. She tried to overhear their conversation, but something about this building and it being made of mountain ash messed with their powers in some small ways. She heard voices, but she couldn't make out the actual words.

When Duke came back out, Kali looked over to him expectantly. Her face fell when she saw his - he let out a long breath, looking down. "Kali, I'm so sorry." He said shaking his head, but his voice was emotionless, as always.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn't process what he was saying. She could not bring herself to believe it. Kali thought briefly about charging into the room, and then she jumped up, running towards the back room. She knew she would see Ennis sitting there, playing a practical joke on her, and he would say gotcha and she would kick his ass. But both Duke and Aiden caught her.

"Kali, dear, you don't need to see it. You don't want that to be your last memory of him." She knew in that moment that this was no joke. She also knew he was right but she just couldn't be here suddenly. It was too much. She wanted to break things and rip people apart. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She never thought she would feel like this again. Now that she was, she didn't know how to handle it. All she knew is that she needed to get out of there. She growled, ripping her arms out of Duke and Aiden's grips, running for the exit. Aiden called after her but she didn't turn around. She had to get out of there, she couldn't breathe.

She pushed the door open, and then ran her hand through her hair, breathing hard, hoping the fresh air would help. It didn't.

Aiden was closer than she had thought he was. "Kali, come on-" He started to say gently, something he reserved only for her and Ethan, as he put his hands on her waist to try and turn her to face him. He wanted to comfort her. She didn't want his comfort. She didn't even want to believe there was a reason she needed his comfort. She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe. But she knew Duke wasn't joking. He didn't joke. Ennis was dead. She didn't want to face Aiden. It felt like facing him was facing the fact that Ennis was gone too.

Kali grimaced, pushing his hands off of her waist, trying to brush Aiden off. He gripped her wrists, turning her around to face him, holding on to her wrists tightly. His eyes shone with sympathy. That's what broke her. She felt the a tear fall down her cheek. She squeezed her eyes tight shut. "Kali, look at me-"

She didn't want to. She couldn't. Instead she imagined Ennis' face and the last time she saw him. What he had said after she had kissed him.

_Love you too, Kali._

It was all too much; her emotions were in overdrive and she herself was overloaded with loss. The loss of her mate.

She felt the loss, emptiness, and anger consume her. She let out a long, loud, scream of a howl tear from her throat. It set off car alarms. She fought against Aiden, just wanting to run. Wanting to find some prey- human or animal- and rip it to shreds. She wanted to transfer this pain onto something else, because right now there was too much pain for her to bear. Or better yet, she was going to kill Scott, Isaac, Cora, Boyd, and anyone else who got in her way. They did this and she would make them pay for the pain they had caused her.

She felt he knees buckling slightly, but Aiden still held her wrists tightly. He pulled her back up, keeping her from collapsing. He pulled her to him, saying, "Come here, Kali." She let him pull her too him, finally caving. He let go of one of her wrists, wrapping his arm around her waist as she clutched his shoulder. She let the silent sobs wrack her body as Aiden held her tightly. She felt broken for good this time though. All she had left was the boy in front of her, Ethan, and Duke. She was going to fight to keep their family alive, but that didn't mean she was ever going to care about anyone like she cared about Ennis again. No, that part of her life was over for good. She would make her heart steel again. Not even the boy she was holding onto for dear life was going to change that.


End file.
